mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond X (PowerForm)
Remote Teleportation Effect Reflection Gravity Manipulation Restoration Levitation |Equipment = |Signature Moves = None |Special Ability = None }}Diamond X, is the obtained Power Form of DiamondLord that Noa Doc can use through the DocSoul available in The Core. Diamond X is considered by many to be Noa's most powerful and most dangerous Power Form within the DocSoul. Physical Appearance Diamond X's appearance is identical to DiamondLord, except for three minor things. Diamond X also has the nine Diamonds like DiamondLord but they don't have their real powers, as they are more of accessories. He also lacks the Diamond Wand as it's not naturally connected to DiamondLord. The Green Diamond is placed near his legs instead. Therefor, Diamond X doesn't possess the same powers as DiamondLord. Instead of having the Blue Diamond on his chest, Diamond X has the DocSoul symbol on his fore chest. The Blue Diamond is located on his back. Biography Unlike the other Power Forms in the DocSoul, Noa cannot use Diamond X all by herself. Despite being the most powerful Power Form in Noa's arsenal, she cannot afford the cost that comes with becoming him. Diamond X has three personalities that resembles a family, in this case The Doc Family: Noa Doc, who resembles the adolescent is the voice of reason. Pazamma, who resembles a mother figure is the voice of love and peace. Rabión, who resembles a father figure is the voice of anger and aggression. Pazamma and Rabión have been arguing for a very long time as they had no tiebreaker who could get them to focus on any present task. Diamond X has only been used five times, the lowest of all Noa's used Power Forms available in the DocSoul. #The first time, it was used to rewind time to prevent The Tower from destruction. #The second time, it stripped The General from his stolen Golden King's Armor and knocked him out. #The third time, it stopped Rat, who was possessed by Red Eye from harming an unconsciousness Hank by teleporting him to the other side of the land and splicing unbeknownst, his good side too but in a coma. #The fourth time, it defeated Demolisher when he used the Disintegrator Ray on Maker and was about to do the same to Noa. It also healed Maker's body after it was disintegrated. #The fifth time, it battled against Enericción (PowerForm) who had brutally stabbed Key and later Telicis (PowerForm). They defeated Rat by teleporting him away once again and defeated Enericción by mentally splicing his body in half while teleporting away. Powers and Abilities Omnipotence/Reality Warping: Diamond X is virtually omnipotent. When all the three personalities agree on a decision or action, they can warp reality and also warp space and time. In order for them to use their powers, one personality cites a proposition and the other two personalities have to agree with that proposition. The second personality has to agree by citing "seconded" and the third personality has to cite "motion carried" for the action to be carried out. Absolute Existence: Diamond X cannot be killed or destroyed in any way, shape or form as they can warp it as it never happened. Diamond X can even agree not to be defeated, if they are getting or are defeated. This makes them practically invincible. Temporal Rewind: Diamond X can rewind time for a few minutes. They were able to to prevent The Tower from destruction, by reversing time backwards before the destruction. Separation/Splicing: Diamond X has striped The General of his stolen Golden Armor from the Golden King of Atlantis. They also separated Demolisher's brain from his body. They can also, unintentionally, separate one being into two, if that being has two minds and even two potential bodies. They can also literally split a being apart with apparent telekinetic force, but not kill them. Remote Teleportation: Diamond X can also teleport other beings instantly, no matter where they are, to another location by the wave of their hand without physical contact or other movement. They can also teleport objects such as cups from their respective location to them wherever they are. Effect Reflection: Diamond X has the power to reflect any effect that is meant for them back to the user. They defeated Demolisher by using the Disintegrator Ray's power against him before it hit them. They can also remove effect inducing objects and transport said object to his opponent, and reflecting their effects to said opponent. Gravity Manipulation: Diamond X has the power to manipulate gravity and bend it to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, causing objects to “fall” or “rise” towards another object instead of the earth or even flatten objects and opponents. Restoration: Diamond X apparently can also instantly restore bodies, as they did with Maker after he got disintegrated. Levitation: Diamond X normally stands but sometimes, when performing an action, they may naturally levitate in the air. Signature Moves Diamond X does not possess any known signature moves or special abilities. Weaknesses/Resistances Multiple Personalities/Divided Mind: In order for Diamond X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back to Noa or another form, the three personalities must agree to do so. As long as this doesn't happen their body will be trapped in a motionless state. Self-Immobility: As long as he doesn't perform any action, Diamond X will stay in the exact same stance as he was summoned. Meaning that he can be easily carried away by others or relocated by other means. Power Absorption: It has been said by Noa, that Diamond X is vulnerable to having its power absorbed. She said that Amset Ra could use his Absorption Crystal to drain the powers of him, making Amset omnipotent. Omnipotent Killing: It is theoretically possible that Diamond X can be permanently killed or destroyed by another omnipotent being. This has not been proven or contradicted. Trivia *Diamond X is the only DocSoul Power From that doesn't possess any special attacks or special abilities. *The first feat Diamond X performed, rewinding time to prevent The Tower from destruction, was "free" and no decision making was required between the three personalities. *Diamond X is currently locked by Noa so she won't accidental turn into him while in battle. **Noa can re-activate him with voice command anytime. *Diamond X's personality's are not connected or associated with the people they reflect. They are separate entities. *Whenever Diamond X speaks, all the personalities speak in unison. *It's unknown whether Diamond X is more or less powerful than DocGod (God). Category:Characters Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Power Forms Category:Non-Flight PowerForms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Large PowerForms Category:Diamonds Category:Humanoid PowerForms